


Written in the Stars

by YumeLelouch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU but still takes place in the killing game, Angst, Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, doesn't mention tsumigi because of the end, ooc maybe?, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: “Did you love her? Kaede?” Kokichi asked him, a sincerely curious tone in his voice, yet it sounded anxious, almost hesitant for an answer.He remained silent for a few moments.“No,” he whispered quietly, so quiet Kokichi almost didn’t catch it, his voice cracking. “I didn’t.”AU where the killing game still takes place, but Shuichi and Kokichi are the only survivors.





	Written in the Stars

When Shuichi stepped out into the fresh air, which was not enveloped by a dome in which he was trapped, he couldn’t express to you the amount of freedom he felt.    
  
He felt so unimaginably free.

 

Yes, it was true.

 

Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma had seen hell.

 

They were trapped in The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, each having their own respective ultimate title. Class trial after class trial, investigation after investigation, killing after killing...it brought so much despair, so much hopelessness, so much anger, so many emotions intertwining with one another. 

 

But he couldn’t stop the feeling of a newfound sense of hope fill his mind, heart, and spirit. 

 

Him and Kokichi were survivors. Survivors of the 53rd killing game, the Killing School Semester. Even if it was only the two of them...even if only two out of all sixteen of them have survived…

 

_ Kaede, Kiibo, Miu, Tenko, Maki, Kiyo, Himiko, Angie, Gonta, Ryoma, Kirumi, Kaito, Rantaro...Kokichi and I...we’re survivors. We can live to tell others the hell we went through. I won’t ever let their deaths be in vain. They will forever be remembered by us, and I will make the world remember them, too. _

 

It was nighttime when the two boys stepped outside, and the air was crisp, cool, and the sky was clear. The stars were visible and bright in the night sky.

 

“Shuichi, come lay in the grass with me. Let’s look at the stars together!” Kokichi said excitedly, and Shuichi couldn’t refuse. 

 

He came to realize, Kokichi put up a cheerful facade and used lies at his worst moments. Like now, realizing all the ones important to them they had lost.

 

It was just Kokichi, Shuichi, and the stars. 

 

They laid there in silence, staring up at the night sky.

 

Shuichi broke the silence after a few minutes.

 

“You know,” he began, his voice weak. “Kaito would have loved this. The Ultimate Astronaut, the Luminary of the Stars...and he didn’t even get to live to see the stars brightly shining in the night sky again.” His voice was still extremely weak, as he was choking back tears.

 

“I know, Shuichi. I know.” Kokichi said, his tone solemn.

 

“Look, there!” Kokichi pointed out, pointing at clusters of stars all by one another. “Let’s name them after our friends, okay, Shuichi?” Kokichi said, smiling sadly yet fondly.

 

“Okay,” Shuichi said, still holding back tears. He pointed to a large, bright star. “I’m naming that one after Kaede.” he said, his voice quiet.

 

Silence fell between the two again, and just as Shuichi closed his eyes and began to drift off--

 

“Shuichi.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you love her? Kaede?” Kokichi asked him, a sincerely curious tone in his voice, yet it sounded anxious, almost hesitant for an answer.

 

He remained silent for a few moments.

 

_ Do I tell him the truth? _

 

“No,” he whispered quietly, so quiet Kokichi almost didn’t catch it, his voice cracking. “I didn’t.”

 

“She...confessed her love to me before the first class trial...I had known she killed Rantaro already. But...I didn’t want to believe it. Her and I became so close, and she said she killed Rantaro, and I needed to reveal the truth. She said she loved me...and I said I didn’t feel the same...she was about to kiss me and I began to pull away, but she said:  _ please. Let me have this. _ And she kissed me. I didn’t kiss back. But I knew what was about to happen, so I let her.” Shuichi told Kokichi, tears beginning to stream down his face now, and they never seemed to end. Sobs racked his body, and it became hard for him to breathe.

 

“Kokichi, I’ve never...even told anyone that...you were the first...and to this day, I still feel so much guilt, for not being able to return her feelings…” Shuichi continued, continuing to sob. Kokichi rolled over, beginning to cuddle him and rub his back soothingly. 

 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with, Shuichi. You shouldn’t feel guilty for not being able to return Kaede’s feelings, it doesn’t make you a bad person--”

 

“I’m in love with you, Kokichi.” He says it quietly against Kokichi’s scarf. Kokichi nearly missed it, once again. 

 

“In love, with me?” He asked. Not in a joking manner, not out of anger, disgust, or anything. He was shocked.

 

“Yes, Kokichi. After I lost Kaede, I was terrified I would lose you in this killing game, as well. And I was fortunate enough not to. Please, my love, stay with me, don’t leave my side. Not after we’ve been through hell and back together.” Shuichi tells him, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

Kokichi smiles softly, kissing him on the forehead, on both of his cheeks, under his eyes, and then gently on the lips.

 

“I won’t leave your side my beloved, please don’t leave mine, either.” Kokichi says, holding Shuichi close to his chest once more. 

 

Shuichi falls into a sound sleep listening to Kokichi’s heartbeat.


End file.
